7-[(D)-2-Amino-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)acetamido]-3-[(Z)-1-propenyl]ceph-3-em-4- carboxylic acid, sometimes referred to as BMY-28100, is an orally effective cephalosporin antibiotic having a broad spectrum of antibacterial activity against both Gram positive and Gram negative organisms. It is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,022 patented May 28, 1985.